


Dessert

by Falconette



Category: Free!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, One-Shot, Sex, Smut, Sweet, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconette/pseuds/Falconette
Summary: Rin living with his GF in Sydney, working (too) hard to fulfill his dreams in the pool and balancing his private life poorly, gets reminded of his priorities.





	Dessert

 

Inspired by reading a translation of 'Free! – Dive to the future' spotlight color 08 interview with Rin where we learn that

  1. Rin likes clams
  2. he has become a human training machine _(kinda scary, I mean he_ needs _to chill_ )



so I decided to play with it. Enjoy your dessert :)

 

**DESSERT**

“I’m home!” Rin announced and dropped his swimming bag in its place by the door to be easily collected again at dawn. Without showing his face to you he rummaged through its contents to fish out a wet towel and a pair of swimming jammers. The fabric will probably still be damp for the morning practice session even if it was dried outside, but at least this way it will not get moldy.

“Hey!” you greeted him from kitchen, bending over pot of boiling water and chucking two handfuls of pasta inside. You waited on his return to cook it because pasta is no good cold and there was no way of knowing when his coach would finally decide to call it a day.

He brushed your cheek with his lips on the way to bathroom where he hung the wet garments to dry, checking out what you were cooking with a fleeting but sharp glance of a raptor.

You didn’t have to ask to know that he was ravenous; swimmers always were. The myth was that professional swimmers could eat anything in any amounts because they will just burn it away in a pool. The truth was professionals took great care to balance their diet because if you put junk in you couldn’t expect your body to burn it as full octane fuel. And among those who were particular about their training sessions and sustenance balancing, Rin took the cake. The proverbial one, of course, because the real one would just be sugar and empty calories.

 Performance, that is all it came down to. Professionals were slaves to their unforgiving, perfectionist deity in form of the clock on the wall that counted not seconds, but milliseconds.

Just like his race timing, Rin’s diet, workouts, schedule, life was precisely measured in quantifiable slices of time, money, grams, but when it came to fun, he was no fun at all. Even stats freak as Rin couldn’t measure and dose spontaneity. It wasn’t always like this, but since he began a new training regime under a new coach and with a new team where he had yet to prove his worth, he started to be all work and no play.

He popped back into the kitchen, this time to lean against your back and put his chin on your shoulder – a perfect perch to peek at the stove.

“Mmm, smells nice,” you could feel him purr at the savory meat that you just finished grilling. One of his arms, casually slung around your waist, gave you a pleasant little squeeze which, you suspected, had more to do with the food than with the cook. You sighed. He was one track minded as always. You would call him ‘focused’ if you were in a better mood, but today you deemed it smarter to refrain from saying what you really thought about his demeanor.

“Give it couple of more minutes, pasta is not done yet,” you half turned to him with a small frown, just so he was reminded this was not a restaurant, “If you had texted when you boarded the train…”

“Sorry, sorry,” he deftly stopped you by planting a soft kiss on your cheek, knowing you could not resist his boyish charm. The thing was – he was not a boy but a full grown man with unbalanced schedule. The problem? You were less and less a part of it.

“Okay,” Rin stretched like a cat, forming a perfect streamline shape with his long arms and lean torso, before plopping down on a couch. “Thanks for making us dinner.”

You grumbled something to yourself, your face heated by steam rising from the pot while you vigorously stirred the noodles to keep them from sticking. Soon they seemed soft enough so you tried one, carefully blowing on it not to burn your tongue. All done, you turned the fire off and poured the cooking water down the drain.

“It’s ready,” you proclaimed and, surprised by his lack of reaction, turned to see your boyfriend sleeping soundly on the couch.

“Rin?” your tone was half incredulous, half bemused. You promptly produced a smart phone and took shots of his sleeping form, first from the distance, then a portrait, all the while snickering to yourself. As you checked out the photos, you stopped to appreciate the unsuspecting model.

He was in slumber of one utterly exhausted, the big chest slowly rising and falling, the handsome face smooth and peaceful. Finally without concerns about results, calculations and outcomes. But also somewhere you couldn’t join him.

You sat cross-legged on the floor beside the couch and, leaning your elbow on cushions, rested your head against your hand. Your eyes lovingly swept over oriental features of Rin’s face, taking in the faint chlorine smell that permeated his clothes and followed him everywhere. Your fingers playing gently with one long lock of red hair did not stir him at all. If he managed to zone out without dinner, he must have been running on fumes. No wonder he didn’t text you, he was probably already dozing off in the subway.

You lowered your head to lean against his warm stomach, undulating with the soothing rhythm of his breathing, feeling so lonely. Was your current relationship sustainable like this? Rin never opened the topic but you knew him, he must have given it a thought.  A lot of thought, you were certain of it. The fact that he didn’t bring it up only stirred unease in you. He was a direct person. The only reason you could think of for avoiding the subject would be that he didn’t like the conclusions he reached.

The sleeping man was not woken by your fingertips running gently across his wiry arm, following a trail so well known. You missed him when he was away, but having him here and not having him at all was way worse.

Did he not need you? Did he not want you, like you wanted him?

Your hand snuck across his taut stomach and then gently pressed the hard wall of muscle beneath, sliding towards twin hills of his chest. Even beneath the thin fabric of a T-shirt, you could tell the topography of your lover’s body was as gorgeous as you remembered it to be. Heavens, how you missed him.

Retracing your motion, you let your hand slide down his belly and caress his crotch, curious to see if he was really _that_ tired. Sure enough, you felt a familiar stir beneath your palm which prompted you to playfully apply more pressure.

Rin’s breath gently caught and the erection in his track pants kept confidently bubbling, like released from confinement. You smirked, got in closer, pulled the elastic waistline of the track pants out of the way as best as you could and got his dick out. Its smooth, dull tip was enticingly poking out so you had no other choice but to carefully lick it.

Unconscious shudder went through Rin’s resting body and he mumbled something, probably lost in some trippy dream. Your lips soon joined the party, dissipating last traces of softness from the erect member. In fact, it seemed to be more solid than ever, unburdened by Rin’s insecurities, frustrations and restrictions. While the owner was sleeping, the little Rin and you were getting along splendidly.

Your tongue danced slowly and sloppily across the shaft before you took it between your lips completely and sucked on it with the soft insides of your mouth. The deep groan escaping Rin’s throat was nothing short of feral, an unconscious reaction he would have probably tried to subdue if he were awake.

Starting to get aroused yourself, you put more effort in your play, wishing you could feel his girth inside you.  A conspicuous blush spread across Rin’s cheeks as his breathing picked up, his lips obtaining fullness that begged to be kissed. You growled in frustration, the vibrations making his cock twitch against your tongue.

“Mmmmmggg,” Rin grunted while his hips hitched towards your face in instinctive search of pleasure. His jagged teeth glistened with saliva between parted lips while he drew in ragged breaths. Tip of your tongue stimulated the sensitive bundle of nerves just beneath the tip of his erection and then abruptly ceased all motion, eliciting sighs and whimpers until you finally heard an intelligible string of words mumbled in a pleading voice that was almost unrecognizable as Rin’s,

“Mmmnndon’t stop… don’t …”

Your eyes met, the sleep still making his eyelids heavy and hooded but there was no mistaking the begging expression on his face as anything else but unveiled desperation. It was unbelievably hot.

You raised your eyebrow at him and he quickly gathered his composure as last traces of sleep dissipated from his face. He removed his trembling hand that had found its way to your head and was unconsciously pressing it down towards his crotch a few short seconds ago.

Still holding his pulsating cock, you smiled at him.

“It seems you haven’t been putting ‘orgasm’ in your schedule lately.”

At that, Rin’s already flush face turned beet red.

“It’s not… I don’t…” he then paused, sighed and added more soberly, “I wanted to it you but we haven’t seen much of each other lately.”

His embarrassed face made you want to take a picture of him again, just to show him how cute he looked all flustered and disheveled, but he would never let you. Instead, you shrugged with an impish grin on your face.

“I am here now.”

This prompted him to slide down next to you and kiss you repeatedly, his fingers getting caught in your hair, your shirt, your bra. He was definitely hungry, but he couldn’t live solely on food, even it amounted to thousands of calories a day. The urgency of his touches reminded you of a starving man who was forgetting himself, driven insane by enticing first bite of a precious meal.

He didn’t mean to, but his teeth grazed your lips in a frantic kiss, tingeing your passion with a metallic taste. You forgot how fired up he could get despite his cool demeanor.

You straddled him on the floor without breaking off the connection, pressing your breasts against his chest and arching your back to position yourself along his shaft. His hands grabbed your butt promptly, pulling you closer towards him. His long fingers pried beneath your pants and underwear, cupping the soft skin of your curves beneath. And squeezing.

Rin groaned into your mouth as you slowly circled your hips, dry humping him. Everything you did felt incredibly good. His nerves – denied sensual stimulation for far too long – were fireworks of pleasure, making him unable to think straight. There was only one thing he wanted to do.

“… ld?”

He registered that you said something so he paused and opened one eye.

“Huh?”

“I said, aren’t you going to eat, the food is getting cold?”

He blinked at you for a second then frowned, flashing his teeth, all flustered and indignant.

“You have got to be kidding me! Are you talking about food? _Now_!?”

You threw your head back and laughed at your own joke but Rin would have none of it. With no effort at all he picked you up, deposited you on the couch and proceeded to peel off your pants together with your underwear. All the while you giggled and snickered at his discontented mutterings while he discarded pieces of your clothes carelessly on the floor, tickling you throughout the play-wrestle.

When you were lying naked in front of him he combed back his still damp locks with a sweep of a hand and gave you a triumphant grin, taking in your features with the glistening red orbs. With one final toss he ceremoniously deposited his shirt on the floor, presenting his swimmer’s torso in loose track pants. Still pumped from practice, the contours of his trained muscles were clearly outlined and displayed for you to leer at. And he knew it. He needed to see your appreciative gaze; it was a huge kick for his libido and self-confidence.

“Tonight I fancy a succulent appetizer.”

“I didn’t make any,” you laughed shaking all over and covered your bare breasts, making them somehow even sexier. Making him want to come over there and peek between your fingers.

“I don’t know, it looks to me I’m dining on clams,” Rin’s grin widened, drawing out a new string of giggles from you as he kneeled on the couch between your legs and gently spread your lower lips.

Without hesitation, he let his tongue explore further between your folds, finding your nicely bulging clit. Seeing you were aroused and wet did wonders is his pants all over again. He slid his hands across the insides of your thighs and started eating you out slowly and patiently. You rested one leg one the floor and slung the other over the back of the couch, caressing his hair and closing your eyes. This was his way of making up for all those nights he went straight to bed without spending any quality time together and then dashing off early in the morning so you let him spoil you.

Your orgasm took time to build up but Rin was as hard-working and thorough as ever, using his tongue, fingers and lips the way he knew you liked, avid to your reactions and dedicated to your pleasure, careful to keep his sharp teeth away from your tender flesh. When you came it was not a wild storm but a deep and emotional release, a crown of his long kiss. The sensation went through you like a current while your body shuddered in long, ragged gasps, his lips persisting until the last involuntary tremble of your muscles subsided.

“Was it good?” he asked in an uncertain, breathless tone as he lied on top of you. Oh, the performance issue again. No clocks on the wall to measure this effort. The female orgasm was probably an eternal mystery to men so you nodded with a lazy smile, restoring his confidence and sweeping away strands of hair from his face, chilling through the last tinges of your climax.

Without making him wait any longer, you shifted and positioned yourself for penetration, the slippery entrance more than ready. His instincts taking over, Rin got rid of his pants and slid his narrow hips between your legs with thinly veiled urgency, finding his way in blindly.

He suppressed a moan against your neck, which was a pity because you liked to hear him sound out his pleasure. The learned behavior of keeping it all inside was strongly imprinted in him, but you wouldn’t let him get away with it.

Locking your legs around his waist, you pushed his shoulders away. He gave you a heavy-lidded, flush look but complied. His strong hands, like pillars left and right of you held his weight above as your hips gyrated against his pubic bone, rubbing your soft insides against his shaft. It hit all the right spots for you and seemed to have the same effect on him. Your hands ran up and down his toned stomach and chest, relishing in sensation that he was all yours to touch and ogle and fuck.

Rin, his mouth half open, initially threw his head back and rode the waves your body initiated but when it became too much to take, instead of letting you witness it, he dropped his chin with a constrained twist of his brow. But he couldn’t hide from you, not in this position. You had a clear view of his face, his aroused panting, his expression that was all but his usual stern and serious self, hiding behind cold logic and discipline. Only you got to see him like this.

You didn’t have to do anything but continue in the same rhythm and watch his defenses crumble with each passing second. A ragged gasp escaped his clenched teeth, his face revealing an almost painful grimace as he leaned more heavily on his arms, arching his back in a beautiful flex of abdominal muscles.

“Don’t you… want to…” he opened his eyes, straining to focus on you, “… go one more time?”

“I’m about to,” you said in a husky voice that only made it harder on him. You weren’t lying; making a helpless mess out of cool Rin was the hottest thing you could think of.

He made a move to lower himself on top of you, but your hands kept him at bay, the rest of your body picking up the pace. His dick inside you twitched. There was a flash of panic in his eyes when he realized his body was about to betray him, that he wasn’t going to last long enough.

“I can’t,” he whispered with urgency, his jaw slack in a silent moan. The words slipped through his mouth but he was still trying to keep face.

“You can,” your words finished in a needy whimper that made him bite down on his lower lip. His hips stuttered erratically and he groaned through his teeth, losing his composure.

“Mmmmhhgg…!” your lover’s strained voice budded into a full-fledged, pleading moan that wouldn’t be held back, “CA…N’T…!”

“Just… a little …bit …mooooohhhmyyygoood,” you cried, pushed over the edge by his senseless state. Above you, Rin’s body was helplessly convulsing in his own powerful, long overdue climax. He was looking at you without seeing you, his mouth widely open in grunts of relief, saliva glistening on his jagged teeth and lips. He was panting and red in the face like he had just finished a race.

“I think you just had the dessert before the main course,” you smiled at him and he took a second to smile back, his chest still moving quickly up and down, as he studied your lying form from his high perch.

He then lowered himself down on elbows and gave you a long, unrushed kiss, the hormones in you both still sizzling like sparkling bubbles in a glass of champagne. The comfortable weight and warmth of his body was what clouds in heaven must be made of.

“I’ve heard people say ‘eat the dessert first’ and I think I just might subscribe to that motto,” he flashed a soft version of his smug grin.

“I though you gave up desserts with the new regimen,” your voice was quiet and sobering; he knew very well what you were saying and it had nothing to do with food.

“I gave up cake and candy, but I would never give up my dessert,” his response was almost angry, he hated seeing you doubt his commitment, his feelings for you.

“Really?” you asked again because now and then even you needed assurance.

“Really,” it was his no-nonsense tone again and you knew this was the conclusion, the decision he had reached with himself. Knowing Rin’s reliable and stubborn nature, it was as solid a promise as one could get. He kept his eyes locked on yours for a moment longer, making sure you truly understood. Then you pecked his lips with yours.

“The food must have gotten cold by now, sorry.”

He kissed you defiantly back, taking his time and marking his territory, before pulling back and announcing, “I’ll warm it up for us.”

As you watched him lean down to pick his shirt from the floor and pull it lazily over his head while he walked towards the counter in post-orgasmic lazy strides, the powerful back muscled rippling like a fan in the process, you couldn’t help but think how hot his bare ass looked.

Maybe next time you can make him beg.

 THE END


End file.
